Witness Protection
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim was murdered. And he left behind a wife and daughter who loved him. What will happen when Calleigh and her daughter have to go into witness protection after his death? And is Tim really dead?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. But as always i wish i did.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh

Summary: Speed and Calleigh had been married for five years but then tradegicaly Tim Speedle was murdered in his home by an ex con. Causing Calleigh and little Libby to go into Witness Protection. Calleigh and her daughter had to leave everything behind there friends, family, and Calleigh had to leave behind her wonderful job. But soon Calleigh's life is taunted with threating phone calls. But she'll get one phone call that's very interesting.

Witness Protection

"Mommy, mommy, it's the first day of school. THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" screamed Libby Speedle into her mother's ear as she jumped on her mother's bed.

"I know, i know. Hey listen i thought kids didn't want to go to school." said Calleigh as she tickled Libby on the stomach. Libby giggled.

"Mommy." Libby laughed. "This is my first day kindergarten at Tampa Elementray and i wanna go so can you p-l-e-a-s-e get UP!" said Libby saracastically.

"Alright, alright i'm up. I'm up! Geez kido."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright, baby i'm gonna drop you off right here and i will pick you up at 3:00 right here ok?" said Calleigh.

"Ok mommy. I love you." said Libby as she gave her mother a kiss.

"I love you to honey have fun." Calleigh shouted as she watched her daughter run into the building.

"Elizabeth?" said a young women.

"Oh. Amy hi." said Calleigh. But that wasn't her name anymore it was Elizabeth Kramer. Just like Libby's was Libby Kramer. Name changes comes with the territory when you go into witness protection. You get a new name, new house, new city, new job all thanks to the FBI. Which Calleigh hated by the way.

"So did you just drop off Libby?" asked Amy.

"Yeah. I don't think i've ever seen her this excited before."

"Yeah well i can't say the same for Matty here." said Amy as she ruffled her son's hair."

"Hi Mrs. Kramer." said Matty.

"Hi Matty."

Amy sighed as Matty walked off into school. "What's that sigh for?" asked Calleigh.

"Sometimes it's hard being a single parent. Calleigh frowned.

"Yeah, i know what you mean. Listen i um.. i got to get going."

"What happend to him Lizzy?" asked Amy.

"Who?" aked Calleigh.

"You husband...i mean how'd he die?" asked Amy.

"Oh um... i don't really like to talk about." Which is true Calleigh didn't like to talk about it. She wasn't allowed to talk about it considering that's the reason why she's even talking to this women right now. Sometimes at night if Calleigh really thought about it she can still see Tim's blood on the walls and his body laying on the floor next to the bed. Judging by the mess of the room he did not go easily. He was a fighter. There was disturbance with the nightstand drawer where they kept there guns locked up so little Libby who was 2 at the time couldn't get into them and hurt herself or anyone else. Horatio had said that he found the keys to the drawer slightly underneath the bed. Horatio had said 'My guess is he was trying to unlock the drawer to get his gun out when he was hit over the back of the head. Killing him.' Calleigh shook her head from the painful memory.

"Oh, ok well i will see you this afternoon?"

"Yep so you then." said Calleigh as she got into her car and waved goodbye to Amy. But for some reason the memories wouldn't stop coming now.

FLASHBACK

"Tim, honey i'm home. Eric took Libby so we could have the night to ourselves." said Calleigh as she walked up the stairs and placed her hand on the doorknob.

"OH MY GOD! Timmy, Tim honey?" Calleigh screamed and ran over to Tim. She checked for a pulse and there was one but it was very faint. And Cal grabbed her cell from her waist and dialed 911 and then dialed the all to familair number of one Horatio Caine.

"Tim, honey stay with me."

"Cal-leigh?" Tim choked.

"SHHH...honey don't try to talk. It's alright i'm here. And i'm not going anywhere." said Calleigh tears streaming down her face.

The ambulance came just a few mintues after Calleigh had called. Eric rushed her to the hospital and the doctor had said that he died on the way to the hospital. Calleigh didn't know what to. Except hold her baby girl and cry.

"Mommy...what wrong?" asked a nervous Libby as her dreams of spending a playful night with her uncle Eric and Aunt Valera where tradecially ruined.

"Something happend to Daddy sweetie and mommy's just sad that's all."

"It will be ok mommy. I'm here for you." Libby was a very talented 2 year old. As Calleigh heard those words she just hugged her daughter even tighter.

PRESENT

Calleigh parked her SVU in the garage and entered her empty house in Tampa Bay, Florida. Obviously the FBI didn't move her that far from home. Every once in a while Calleigh would talk to Eric, Horatio, Alexx, and Valera just to see what the latest crimes were in Miami. Eric had told her one that she found rather funny. A man was taking a bubble bath and had fallen asleep and fell into the water and drowned himself to death. Cal didn't know why she found that so funny. Maybe it was the fact that the man was taking a bubble bath. The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello. I see all. Your no longer safe. I know your secret and his to i know all about it. Get out while you still can!" said a creepy voice and the phone went dead.

"Oh. My. God." said Calleigh starring at the phone in her hands.

TBC...hehe arn't i so evil.


	2. The second Phone call

Calleigh stared down at the phone not knowing really what to do. But she quickly came back to her senses and dialed a familar number.

"Caine?" In the background you could hear Eric and Ryan fighting.

"Well great Ryan you just screwed up the whole case!" yelled Eric.

"Well i'm sorry Delko i didn't know what i was doing!" defended Ryan.

"Yeah well maybe if you would have took the time to get proper training before you came in here and replaced my best friend. Then maybe you would know what you were doing?"

"Delko. How long am i going to have to live in the great Tim Speedle's shadow?"

"As long as it takes for you to realize THAT YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" yelled Eric.

"GENTLEMEN! I'm trying to talk on the phone so if you two would like to rip eachother's heads off somewhere else that would be great. I'm sorry who is this?"

"Horatio its me Calleigh."

"You shouldn't be Calleigh me...it's not safe."

"Yeah well i didn't know who else to call."

"Wait a mintue what are you talking about?" asked Horatio.

"I just got a phone call telling me that they know the truth about him and me and i'm guessing him being Tim. H, i have no clue what there talking about. The truth about Tim? Horatio i'm scared for Libby!" said Calleigh hysterically.

"Alright..hold on Cal where is Libby now?"

"She's started school today..she'll be there until 3."

"Ok right now that's probably the best thing for her to stay there. Alright listen to me you hang tight and i am on my way with Tyler alright. Ok don't worry. I'm comin." said Horatio and hung up his phone.

S/C S/C S/C

A FEW HOURS LATER

"Oh god Horatio! It's you, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. alright Ty do your stuff."

"Hey Cal, its good to see you again."

"Hey stringbean." said Calleigh tears coming to her eyes.

"Um. Cal why don't you and I go into the kitchen for a minute."

S/C S/C S/C

'' So i guess Eric's still taking it heard uh?" asked Calleigh as she and Horatio sat down at the kitchen table.

"You heard huh?"

"I think the whole lab heard Horatio. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were supposed to grow old together have more children. Be a family."

"Your still a family."

"Being a single parent is not having a family Horatio and you know it. It's just so hard when your trying to let him go and everytime you hear 'Mommy' or see your little girl you just can't. I swear Horatio looking at her is like looking at Tim. The dark curly hair. Chocolate eyes. Everything right down to her personality. I just miss him." Calleigh sighed.

"I know you do Cal, we all do but you can't mope around forever. I mean it's been three years." said Horatio.

"You don't think i know that-" started Calleigh but she was interrupted by Tyler entering the room.

"All i was able to do was record it and compare it to anything else that comes in. I can put a tap on your phone that will trace the caller the next time he calls all you'll have to do is keep him or her on the phone for 40 seconds.'' said Tyler.

"Tyler i know. Just because i haven't been at the lab in the past three years doesnt mean that i have forgotten how technology works." said Calleigh as she stood up and poked Tyler in the chest playfully. Calleigh walked up stairs.

"I'll be right back."

S/C S/C S/C

Horatio walked into Calleigh's bedroom and found her sitting on the edge of the bed and he sat down next to her.

"Cal?"

"I'm fine." said Calleigh sobbing. Horatio turned his head to the left and saw a framed picture of Tim and Calleigh on their wedding day and picked it up. He laughed lightly.

"What?" asked Calleigh.

"I was just thinking about that day. How you forgot your vows."

Calleigh laughed. "That was really embarrasing. Hey you'd forget them to if you had somebody you loved in front of you." Calleigh sighed and walked over to the desk that was in her room and opened a drawer with the flag she was given at Tim's funeral.

"You know i remember that day like it was yesterday Horatio i-" Calleigh was cut off by the phone ringing. She looked at Horatio and they both walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where the phone was.

"Hello?"

"I thought i told you to leave. Your obviously not the CSI I thought you were, i'll be coming after you soon."

Tyler mouthed 'Keep him going.'

"Listen what is it you want from me?" asked Calleigh sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I want you to die. That's what i want. And then i'm going to kill your daughter-"

"If you lay one hand on my daughter i swear to god i will rip you to pieces with my bare hands." said Calleigh.

"And your husband i want him dead to."

"Well you see that's were your wrong my husband is already dead!" said Calleigh crying silently.

The man on the phone laughed. "That's what you think!" said the man and then hung up the phone.

TBC...I know i know i'm evil. I'm sorry i can't help it's in my DNA (hehe).


	3. Leaving

Calleigh looked up at the clock and realized it was 2:45 and she had to leave to go get Libby. She looked over and realized that Horatio and Tyler had fallen asleep on the coach. Calleigh didn't blame either one of them, since they both work really hard. Calleigh got up from her chair and grabbed her purse and keys and put her hand on the front door.

"Where you think your going?" asked Tyler.

"I have to go pick up Libby from school."

"Well i'm going with you." Tyler said standing up.

"Stringbean you don't have to do that."

"Yes i do. We'll leave Horatio a note so he doesn't worry."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mommy!" said Libby as she ran to her mother.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your first day of school."

"Oh it was awesome. I got to fingerpaint and i and i um...i'm the only one in my class who could write there name. The teacher said i was really, really..smart." said Libby as her mom put her in the back seat of the car. Libby looked over in the passenger seat.

"Uncle Tyler!" she screamed.

"Hey Lib. You had fun at school i'm guessing?" Libby nodded her head.

"Mommy why is Uncle Tyler hear. I thought we weren't allowed to see him and everyone else anymore."

"Well honey um...Tyler broke the rules."

Libby pointed her finger at Tyler. "That's a no no your gonna get in trouble." said Libby and Tyler laughed.

S/C S/C S/C

It was several hours later and Horatio and Tyler were getting ready to leave since they both had jobs they had to get back to. And they weren't having any luck with the phone. Horatio had said the guy probably knew that there was a tap on the phone.

"Calleigh i think it would be alot easier if we have an unmarked car outside your home." said Horatio.

"Horatio No! I am a strong southern women and i am very capable of protecting myself and my daughter."

"I know that Calleigh. But they could help you if something happend."

"Horatio look i have a 5 year old daughter upstairs in her room. And i am not going to put her threw that if something happens i will protect her myself. I have been doing it just fine with out you for the past 3 years. Alright i'm very capable of doing it now."

"Alright, fine but you call if anything happens." Calleigh nodded.

"Now go before Delko sends a search and rescue you team after you guys."

"Yeah either that or we get a call saying there's a d.b. and its Ryan." said Tyler.

"You know i really wanna meet this Ryan guy. See why Delko doesn't like him."

"Well i could give you a few good reasons." said Tyler.

Horatio gave Tyler a look that shut him up. They all said goodbye and Calleigh shut the door and walked upstairs to her daughters bedroom.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi mommy."

"I just came to tuck you in."

"Ok." said Libby as she climbed into bed.

Calleigh tucked her nice and tight in bed just like Tim used to.

"Ok goodnight sweetheart i will see you in the morning." said Calleigh as she turned off the light and she started to walk out the door.

"Hey mommy?"

"Yeah?" said Calleigh as she turned around.

"Do you think that daddy is watching us?"

Calleigh sighed at sat down on the edge of daughters bed. "I like to think he's always watching." Calleigh said brushing a hair out of Libby's eyes.

"Did i do something wrong?"

"Now honey why would you think that?"

"I don't know i just thought that maybe i did something wrong to make him leave."

"No honey you didn't do anything wrong. What's with the sudden questions about your daddy?"

Libby shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really remember him and i just wish i could. But i do remember him tucking me in at night."

"Honey i'm sorry you didn't get to know your daddy better. And believe me he would want to be here with you. But a bad man had to take him away from us. And don't you think for one second that he doesnt love you. Because he loved you more than anything. Ok." said Calleigh tears coming to her eyes.

"Ok mommy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetheart." said Calleigh as she leaned downed and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Calleigh walked into her own room and flipped the light on and quickly changed into one of Tim's work shirts which she had been doing everynight for 3 years and then she quickly climbed into bed.

"Oh Timmy if you only knew how much we miss you." said Calleigh as she looked at there wedding photo on her nightstand. Calleigh didn't know how long she laid there thinking about the good days between her and Tim until the phone rang.

Calleigh picked it up dreadfully thinking it was her scary phone caller. "Hello."

"Calleigh."

"Who is this?"

"Calleigh honey listen to me you need to get yourself and Libby out of the house right now!"

"What why...Tim?"

"Honey listen to me just get out of the house and get yourself back to Miami right now!" said Tim.

"Tim..what...i don't..what's going on."

"Calleigh just listen to me..get a few things and grab Libby AND. GET. OUT. OF. THERE. NOW! Listen i know your confused and i don't have time to explain right now just please get out now!"

"Ok." And then Calleigh heard it a noise that she was all to famliar with. A gun shot.

"Tim! Tim honey are you ok." But there was no answer and the line went dead.

"Oh my god! Calleigh quickly changed into some clothes and woke Libby up.

"Honey you gotta wake up." said Calleigh as she quickly packed a bag for her daughter.

"Why what's going on mommy?"

"Mommy doesnt have time to explain right now ok i just need you to get up and get changed ok."

"Ok." said a sleepy Libby.

S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh quickly put Libby and there bags in the car and got in and drove off. Calleigh pulled out her cell phone once she saw Libby asleep in the back seat.

"Caine."

"Alright i need answers and i need them right now!"

"Calleigh? Were are you."

"I'm on my way to Miami right now."

"What why?"

"I just got a call from my husband telling my to get out of my house right now and come there."

"Tim called you?" asked Horatio.

"YES!" said a frantic Calleigh.

"Alright i'll explain everything to you when you get back to Miami alright."

"Alright. But Horatio i think he may be hurt."

"Why?"

"There was a gunshot and then the line went dead."

"Ok look i'll check into it ok. Don't worry everything will be fine. I'll meet you back at the lab ok?"

"Ok." said Calleigh crying slightly.

"Hey listen to me everything is going to be fine i promise." said Horatio and then he hung up the phone.

Calleigh looked in the rearview mirror at her daughter who was sleeping soundly and Calleigh sighed as she slowed down so she wouldn't get a speeding ticket. "Alright Timmy what's going on." said Calleigh to herself as tears came unwantlely down her cheeks.

TBC...Now do you honestly think i could keep him dead? I mean come on i'm not that mean. Please read and review and let me know what you think.


	4. His Return

Calleigh walked into the lab and sighed but under the circumstances she couldn't help but smile. She loved this place it was her home away from home. She found Horatio, Alexx and Eric in the break room.

"Calleigh." said Eric as he got up to hug his friend. "And little Libby. She looks more and more like Tim everyday."

"Hey Eric. Listen can you put Libby down on the coach for me. One car ride and she's out like a light."

"Sure." said Eric taking libby and setting her down on the coach and walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"Alright Horatio i wanna know whats going on." said Calleigh.

"Ok first off Tim's fine."

"Oh thank god!" said Calleigh.

"What whoa what?" asked a clueless Eric.

"Tim's alive." said Horatio plainly.

"What? Calleigh did you know about this?" asked Eric.

"I just found out a few hours ago Eric. So your not the only one left in the wind." said Calleigh who then turned to Horatio.

"What happend?" asked Calleigh.

"Tim went undercover to help a wife of an old case of his. Her husband was murdered by a big time mobster. The guy threatened Tim in court."

"I don't remember that."

"That's because this happend before you transfered here to Miami."

"Well what does that have to do with the wife." asked Eric trying hard not to jump up and throw the chair out the window.

"The wife. Linda Caldwell was getting phone calls. Death threats. Calls telling her to leave or they'd kill her. Sound familar?" asked Horatio. Calleigh nodded.

"So Tim went undercover to help her? That doesn't make since Horatio he was threatend by the man that was stalking this mans wife. Why would he do that he was already in enough danger." said Calleigh.

"I told Tim not to, that it was dangerous but he wouldn't listen to me he insisted on helping this lady. So he left and we put you into witness protection to keep you safe in case the guy came after you. Thinking since Tim was gone he hurt you guys. Get rid of the family once and for all."

"I don't believe this. Damn him." said Calleigh rasing her voice slightly.

"Calleigh. Come on he wanted to tell you really he did. He just thought that it would be easier if you didn't know the particulars." said Horatio.

"Horatio i could careless if he lied to me do you know what my daughter asked me today? She asked me if it was her fault thay her daddy died. She asked me what was it she did wrong to make her daddy leave. She's five! And she thought it was her fault. She was only two for christ sake and she felt it was her fault." said Calleigh frantically.

"Calleigh calm down." said Eric.

"Calm down! Your his best friend and he lied to you. AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!"yelled Calleigh making Libby wake up.

"Mommy what's a matter?" said Libby sitting up. Calleigh sighed.

"Nothing honey go back to sleep.". Libby looked to her right and saw her uncle Eirc her second favorite person in the world.

"UNCLE ERIC." squealed Libby as she jumped off the coach and into Eric's arms. Eric loved her more than anything. Tim and him had talked one day about if anything where ever to happen to him on the job that he would look after her. And Eric did the best he could.

"Hey sweetie. How was your first day of school?" asked Eric.

"It was good. Mommy why are we here?"

"Well honey its kinda complicated. Mommy doesnt think you'll understand."

"Mommy." said Libby obviously annoyed. "I'm a CSI'S daughter i'm not stupid."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What is it you want from me?" asked Tim.

"You put me away!"

"You were only put away for a year. It should have been more you killed an innocent man. You killed someones father and husband. You deserve the chair for that."

"Yes your right i did. And i'm not gonna stop either."

"You think i'm afraid of death. I see it everyday. Go ahead and kill me. I'm not afraid to die."

"I wasn't planning on killing you yet. I was going to start with your daughter, make your wife suffer and then move to your wife. Torture her for awhile. All while you being in the room. Would that hurt your feelings Speedle?"

"If you lay one finger on either of them i swear to god-"

"You'll what kill me. I don't think so. Not if i kill you first."

"Don't be so sure." said Tim as he slowly reached to the back of him grabbing a 9 milimeter from his belt.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So daddy's alive?" asked Libby.

"It looks that way sweetheart." said Calleigh.

"When can i see him?" Calleigh looked at Horatio who looked at the floor. She then looked at Eric who looked back at her with sad eyes. "Mommy?"

"Well honey i don't know. Daddy is still working and he might not be able to come back to us right away." Libby frowned.

"I miss him Mommy."

"I know sweetie i do to. But daddy's safe ok. And he'll come back when it's safe for the rest of us ok?" Libby nodded.

"Ok mommy...I'm tired can i go lay back down?" asked Libby rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah honey go lay back down on the coach." Calleigh sighed heavily as she watched her daughter lay back down.

"Listen can you watch her for a little while there's something i gotta go do." Horatio nodded. And Calleigh watched Calleigh walk down to Ballistics.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh walked into the lab and over to the gun rack and picked up a 9 mil and as she walked by she grabbed a set of headphones.

"Oh how i have missed you." said Calleigh as she raised the gun and fired over and over again.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim stood over the mobsters dead body. "Nobody threatens my family and gets away with it. Nobody."

S/C S/C S/C S/C

A FEW HOURS LATER

Calleigh walked back into the break room.

"Did you have fun?" asked Alexx.

Calleigh smiled faintly. " I almost forgot how good it felt to-" Calleigh voice faded as she saw a familar looking someone in the hallway. "Tim." said Calleigh breathlessly. She passed a smiling Alexx as she walked into the hallway.

"Hey Cal." said Tim. Calleigh brought a hand to her mouth probably to keep her from screaming with joy. Before she knew it she was running into his arms. Crying hysterically.

"It's ok i'm here. Come on honey please don't cry."

"I'm...i just...i love you."

"I love you to." said Tim as he stroked her cheek lightly. And then he kissed her for the first time in three years. And they only pulled away when he heard someone clear there throat. Which Tim already knew it had to be Delko.

"What do you want a kiss to?" asked Tim saracastically.

"It's good to see you man." said Eric as they embrassed in a brotherly hug and Tim looked into the break room and then back to Calleigh who nodded. And Tim quietly walked over to the coach and sat down on the edge of the coach. He smiled down at his daughter and brushed hair away from her forehead and kissed it softly. Libby's eyes flickered open slowly and she looked into her father's identical eyes.

"Hey you probably don't remember me but-." said Tim.

"Daddy." said an excited Libby and leapt into her father's arms.

"Hey baby." said Tim tears stinging his eyes. "I missed you."

"I missed you to daddy."

Tim looked over at Calleigh who was wiping her eyes in the door way. And she knew that this is where she belonged. In Miami with her husband, daughter and her friends.

TBC...


	5. The Man in the Car

Author's Note: People have been suggesting that i get a beta. If anyone would like to be my beta just let me know in a review. I would greatly appreciate it. But i have to say i don't fully understand would i send my chapters to the beta and then they look over them and then send them back to me and theni post them?

Disclaimer: Like usual i own nothing. But i wish i did. But however i do own the bad guys and Libby Speedle.

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh and Eric/Valera

"She's beautiful." said Tim as they watched Libby sleep in one of the spare bedrooms in Eric's house.

"She's you." said Calleigh as Tim wrapped his arms around her.

"You raised her well Calleigh. I'm sorry that i wasn't here."

"Hey, lets not start that ok. You did nothing wrong alright you did what you had to do. And i love you for that." said Calleigh turning around in Speed's arms.

"I love you to." said Tim as he kissed the top of Calleigh's forehead.

"Come on we better get back down stairs before Eric and Maxine think we left."

S/C S/C S/C

"So you and Valera tied the not huh?" said Speed as him and Calleigh sat down on the coach.

"Yeah almost a year ago." said Eric taking her hand in his.

"And you can't call me Valera anymore Speed. Its Delko now." said Maxine with a grin on her face.

"Oh sorry." said Tim saracastically. "That's a scary thought. Tell me you guys don't plan on reproducing do you. Because one Delko is enough."

"Ha ha. Very funny man."

There was an eery silence between the two couples. Until Valera broke the silence.

"So you killed the guy?"

"Well the guy who threatened me in court i did.. He threatened my family and nobody threatens my family." said Tim as he looked at Calleigh. " But there's no telling to where his other 2 goons are. You guys are taking a huge risk letting us stay here. Thank you." said Tim looking from Eric to Valera.

"Hey not a problem man, i'm...were always here for you." said Eric.

"Absolutley." said Maxine.

S/C S/C S/C

"I don't want you to leave today." said Calleigh sitting up in bed.

"I know but i have to." said Tim looking into Calleigh's deep green eyes.

Calleigh sighed. "Well are you atleast going to say goodbye to Libby before you go."

Tim nodded. "I will but that's another 3 hours away a-n-d i have some things in mind."

"Oh really and what might that be?"

"You'll see." said Tim flipping Calleigh so that he was on top. They both knew they were in their best friends house but at the moment they really didn't care. The only thing that did matter was eachother.

S/C S/C S/C

"Bye daddy."

"Bye baby. Listen to me i will come back ok. I promise." Libby nodded and Tim turned to Calleigh.

"Look i won't be gone long. I just have to go check in with the FEDS."

"They'll want to move you again or tell you they got another lead or something and i-"

"Cal your rambling. Listen to me I'm gonna fine, your gonna be fine, Libby's gonna be fine. And your not going to have to hide out in Tampa anymore and i'm not going to be undercover anymore. When this is all over I promise you we'll be a normal family. Just me you and Libby."

"Did I mention I hate the FEDS."

"Yeah I think you've mentioned that. Listen Eric will watch out over you guys while I'm gone ok. I'll be back." Calleigh nodded.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"SPEEDLE!" yelled FBI agent Jack Miller.

"What?" said Tim with annoyance in his voice.

"Where in the hell have you been. You kill a big time mobster and then you just up and leave what the hell were you thinking. We thought you were killed."

"Oh what are you saying you guys actually care about me?" said Speed sarcastically.

"That's very funny. You know your supposed to check in every 3 hours. That's the rule."

"Well excuse me for having a family that I haven't seen in three years. You know what Miller maybe your just jealous. You know you have no wife, no girlfirend no children."

"This isn't about me. You went undercover and I'm just here to protect you." said Miller his voice raising slightly.

"Hey well you guys wouldn't have had to protect me if you guys knew to make sure that Italian mobsters are kept behind bars!" said Tim yelling.

"You know what Speedle if you want to go and get yourself killed that's fine by me. I just don't want to have to tell your wife and daughter that your dead because you can't follow directions."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mommy?"

"Yeah." said Calleigh as she looked up from her book.

"Can we go to the park? I'm really bored."

"You wanna go to the park?" Libby nodded.

"Ok. Let's go. Go get your shoes."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Well if he thinks he's gonna get away that easily he's very wrong." said a man sitting in his car as he watched a blonde women push her daughter on the swing set.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Go higher Mommy." said Libby.

"Well i don't want to push you to high." said Calleigh.

"Why not?"

"Because if i push you to high I could lose you." said Calleigh with a smile.

"Mommy."

"Whattie?"

"Your silly."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

The man in the car took out a 9 mil and put a silencer on it and pointed it at the blonde women's head from across the street in his car.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim stopped arguing with Miller when his cell phone rang. "Speedle."

"She went out crying like a little girl."

"Who is this?"

"Your worst nightmare."

TBC...Sorry i'm evil remember. Lol! I will update soon I promise.


	6. In the Park

Disclaimer: same as before

Pairings: Same as before

Eric and Horatio were in the trace lab and a patrol officer was in the corner filing paperwork when they heard it.

"All responding officers we have 2 females shot at Biscayne Park. One with blonde hair early thirty's the other approxiametly six to seven years old long brown hair. Suspect unknown." said the dispatch officer. The patrol officer quickly left the room.

And Eric and Horatio looked at eachother.

"Eric, where's Calleigh?"

"She should be at my house. I'll call Valera." Eric knew she had a name change but some habbits are hard to break. "Hey babe, listen is Calleigh there?"

"Um.. she should be but I don't know I just got out of the shower. Oh wait she left me a note on the table. It says she went to the park with Libby. Why Eric what's going on?" asked Valera.

"Nothing, thanks." said Eric shutting of his cell phone. "She said she went to the park. H, I don't like the sound of this."

"It's alright let's just get over there."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Alexx." said Eric.

"Why are you guys looking so upset?" asked Alexx as she walked over to the bodies.

"Calleigh and Libby went to the park." said Horatio as he looked down at the two bodies that lay face down in the dirt.

"No." said Alexx as she walked over to the blonde woman.

"Alexx?" said Eric as she turned the women over face up.

"It's not Calleigh." said Alexx as she moved over to the little girls body. "And its not Libby either." All three of them let out a sigh of relief.

"So what do you think this is a warning sign, a mistake, or a coinsidence?" asked Eric as he looked at Horatio.

"I don't Eric, but we...are about to find out." said Horatio as he put on his sunglasses.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You stupid idiot! You killed the wrong people! If the boss was still alive he'd kill you. And i'd kill you to if you weren't my brother! God your such and idiot." said one man.

"I'm sorry I could only see them from behind. They fit the description perfectly. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"Your darn right it won't happen again."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Cause of death on both the mother and daughter was a gunshot wound to the head."

"Ok Alexx. Anything else?"

"No they were both perfectly healthy. The poor little girl she was only 6 years old. Her father came down and i.d. them. The little girls name is Chrissy Winters, the mother's name is Kelcie Winters. The bullet on the mother was a through and through Camdens at the park looking for it. But i extracted the bullet from the little girl looks like a 9 mil, but i'm not sure i'm not into ballistics."

"Ok Alexx thank you." said Horatio.

"But I will make a safe bet to say that they were shot from far away."

"Ok, thanks again Alexx."

"No problem sugar." said Alexx as she stroked the little girls cheeck.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Maxine." said Calleigh as her and Libby walked into the door.

"Hey, Eric called looking for you." said Maxine.

"Oh ok." said Calleigh as she took out her cell phone. "Hey Eric did you want something?"

"Calleigh you scared the crap out of me. Damn it you know that your not supposed to leave the house. Darn it I thought you were dead." said Eric his voice raised.

"Why would you think I was dead?"

"Turn on the news Cal." Calleigh did as told. "Oh my god."

"Yeah I heard it over the police scanner, that mother and child fits the exact description of you and Libby. So I want you to stay in the house with Val and Libby until I get home you got it."

"God your worst then Tim."

"Calleigh please I promised Tim I would take of you."

"Ok alright scout's honor we won't go anywhere."

"Calleigh?"

"I promise. Ok. Alright bye."

"Do you think that was meant for you and Lib?" asked Valera as she sat down on the black leather coach.

"I don't know yet." said Calleigh as she picked Libby up and set her on her lap.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So what do we do know boss?"

"We'll we play this as nothing more but another murder, were going to act like we had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah but they'll find out about it. I mean it's all over the news. Knowing them they'll all work the case."

"You heard what I said."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So what do we know Horatio?" asked Eric.

"Alright were gonna play this as just another case. These guys are good but now one of them slipped up. Killed the wrong people there gonna play it off like they had nothing to do with it."

"But we know better."

"Yes we do. So we play this just like there playin it. Just another murder." Eric nodded and stooded up.

"Eric?" said Horatio as he sat back into his chair.

"Yeah, H?"

"Just remember one thing."

"What's that H?"

"We never close."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Speedle?"

"Your wife and kid are dead?"

"Your lying." said Tim with annoyance in his voice.

"You think I am turn on the news." Tim did as told and he saw the crime scene and he also saw Alexx standing by a blonde women and a little girl." Tim heard the newscaster say. "The bodies... under order of LT. Horatio Caine are being kept unidentified."

"Believe me now?"

"You bastard. I'm going to hunt you down-" Before Tim could finish his sentence the mobster hung up the phone.

"Alright we got him right were we want him. He thinks his wife and kid are dead now he's going to come and find us and when he does it will be all over for him." said the mobster as he cocked his gun.

TBC...


	7. Stolen

"Damn it Miller he killed my wife and kid!"

"Speedle look you can't just go off and hunt them down, don't you see that's what they want. You have no proof that was really them."

"I saw it on the news!"

"Look i'm sure if they were really dead Delko or Caine would have called you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Cal i'm gonna go take a nap." said Valera.

"Ok. I think i'll put Lib down for a nap to."

"Mom I don't need a nap. I'm a big girl."

"Are you over the age of 18?" asked Calleigh looking down at her daughter who was sprawled out on the coach.

"No." said Libby plainly.

"Well then you'll do what I say. Go. Take a nap. Now." said Calleigh playfully.

"Ok if I have to." said Libby annoyed.

"They just don't get any easier to handle do they?" asked Valera.

"Yeah well wait til you and Eric have one of your own." said Calleigh as she put a hand on Valera's belly.

"Yeah I'm only five months pregnant and I already want this thing out of me." Both Valera and Calleigh laughed.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Now you know what to do don't you."

"Yes boss."

"Alright lets go." said the mobster as they entered the Delko house.

Calleigh fell asleep on the coach and Libby and Valera were asleep in Eric and Maxine's room. One of the men walked over to Calleigh and the other man walked upstairs to get Libby.

Calleigh was in a deep sleep until she felt something go over her mouth and she opened up her eyes but they quickly closed from the chloroform. Calleigh tried to scream to tell Valera and Libby to run but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

The mobsters had a good plan but they didn't count on Libby and Valera being awake.

"Aunt Maxine. Who's that?" asked Libby as she pointed over Valera's shoulder.

"Libby...what...OH MY GOD! Libby run!" screamed Valera as she jumped up to get Eric's spare gun from the nightstand. The man wasn't interested in Valera all he cared about was getting Libby so he walked over to Valera and hit her on her head with the but of the gun before she could get the gun loaded and Valera fell to the ground hitting her head on the corner of the nightstand.

"Mommy!" screamed Libby as she backed herself into a corner.

"Shhhh, it's ok Mommy can't hear you!"

"Daddy...Mommy..." screamed Libby just before she to had a cloth over her mouth. But Libby was a fighter she tried kicking but it didn't help much.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

3 HOURS LATER

Valera slowly opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She rubbed her head and realized her forehead was bleeding slightly and suddenly she remembered were she was and pulled the phone off the hook on her nightstand.

"Come on Eric pick up."

"Delko?"

"Eric!"

"Max what is it?" Horatio's head snapped up from his crime scene photo's.

"They took her, they took them!" said Valera.

"Who..who took who?" asked Eric his breath becoming heavy.

"Some men i don't know who but they took Calleigh and Libby. Eric they came in and hit me and i hit my head and when i woke up they were gone! They took them!"

"Ok honey just calm down alright. Listen to me don't touch anything and i'll be right there. Ok."

"Eric what is it?" asked Horatio.

"Valera was attacked in our house and Calleigh and Libby are gone." said Eric hanging up his lab coat.

"Alright let's get over there." said Horatio. "Wolfe put away the crime scene photo's."

"Well don't you think I should get over there to?" asked Ryan standing up.

"NO!" yelled Horatio and Eric together.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Horatio and Eric walked up to Eric's house guns raised.

"Eric. Keep your cool." Eric nodded as they entered his house.

"Val." yelled Eric.

"Up here!" yelled Valera. And with that both Horatio and Eric ran up the stairs.

"Oh god Honey are you ok." said Eric as he bent down by Valera. "Honey your bleeding."

"I told you I hit my head."

"Why didn't you get anything for it?" asked Eric.

"You told me not to move." said Valera with a smirk but quickly wipped it off her face when she saw the look of concern on Eric's face.

"Are you okay." Valera nodded. "I mean are you sure, you want me to call rescue, or some thing. Is the baby ok?"

"Eric. I'm fine. She's fine ok. I promise just find Calleigh and Libby." Just as she said that Horatio's cell phone went off.

"Caine. Hello who is this?"

"If you want your precious CSI and the kid back you'll come to 5th Avenue and Biscayne. 8:15." The line went dead.

Sorry it's kind of short but i'm having that stupid writers block again! ERRRRR! I know what i want to write but i'm just having trouble putting it into words. So if it takes a few days for my next post. I'm sorry.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Horatio and Eric approached the park with guns raised expecting the worse. Both of them knew they should call Tim and let him now what was going, so he wouldn't worry and do something stupid but they both decided against it. Eric heard a noise and looked over his shoulder.

"Speedle. What are you doing here?" asked Eric.

"I saw on the news two people were killed matching Calleigh's and Libby's description. So I went to your house to see why you hadn't called me and Valera told me everything. That they were kidnapped. See if I ever leave you with anything to protect ever again."

"Speedle man. I'm sorry."

"Yeah whatever. I just want them back ok."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Your boss is coming to get you, no doubt your husband and his little sidekick of a friend. So-"

"So what?" asked Calleigh.

"So I just hope they know what's coming." said the mobster as he walked over to Libby who was tied to a chair just like Calleigh.

"I swear if you lay one hand on her I will kill you myself."

"Oh with what? Your gun? Rumor has it your names Elizabeth who lives in Tampa with a daughter named Libby who works at a grocery store. That must have sucked saw that your husband was dead, go from mighty CSI/ Detective, runnning your own Ballistics Lab to putting grocery's in bags. I don't know how you lived with it." The man heard a noise from outside the bathroom which was were he was holding them captive (weird place I know but thats the only place i could think of that was at a park) and quickly untied Libby as his brother and another man untied Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"On the count of three...1...2...3." said Horatio as Speed opened the door slowly.

"FREEZE!" yelled Tim as one man pulled Libby in front of him and pointed a gun at her head and the other man had Calleigh in a headlock with a gun to her head. But the other man seemed to have dissapeared.

"Let them go." said Tim.

"Um...no."

"Tim..."

"It's ok Calleigh i'm gonna get you guys outta here. I'm gonna ask you again LET. THEM. GO!" ordered Tim.

"And i'm gonna tell you again NO!"

"What is it you want from me?" asked Tim.

"You killed our father. And we want you to suffer." said the man who was holding Libby cocked his gun.

"Let her go!" yelled Calleigh. "She never did anything to you. Its me you want. Not her just let her and Tim go. Please?" pleaded Calleigh.

"That's brave of you putting your own life infront of your husbands and your daughter, well it doesn't really matter because before the nights over i'm going to be killing you, your daughter, your husband, and your two little friends."

"Not if I can help it." said Horatio as he raised his gun.

"Oh what are you going to do? Shoot me. You shoot me i'll shot her." said the man as he put his gun back on Libby's temple.

"Daddy i'm scared."

"I know honey but don't worry ok daddy's going to get us all out of here ok." Libby nodded slightly. The man holding Calleigh cocked his gun as well.

"I'm going to give you one last chance. Put the gun down. Please. Now Tony you have a wife and kid at home don't you? Now how would you feel if this situation was reversed?" Tony shifted in his spot. "How would you feel if I had your wife and kid held at gun point? You have a daughter right.? What's her name Claudia, she's what 8?" asked Tim. Tony shifted again. "I ask you as a father and a husband. To please put the gun down. I ask you as a father not as a cop."

Tony did as told and lowered his gun. Causing his brother to yell at him. "Tony what the hell do you think your doing?"

"I can't do it Mark I just can't."

"Tony put the gun on the floor and kick it over to me." said Eric. Tony again did as told.

"Libby come over to me honey. Come on." said Tim holding his hand out. "That's it just get behind daddy."

"Now Mark put the gun down." said Tim pointing his gun at his head.

"No!" Mark dead pannded and put his finger on the trigger.

"Mark." yelled Tim. "Mark don't do it." Tim had no choice so he fired his gun and hit Mark square in the forehead. And both Mark and Calleigh fell to the ground. While this was happening no one noticed that Tony pulled out a gun from inside his jacket pocket.

"You killed my brother and now i'm gonna kill you." said Tony as he pointed aimed and fired his gun at Tim.

TBC... i know i know its short and cliff hangerish but i couldn't help it. I'll update soon I promise.


	9. The Ending

"Oh my god!" screamed Calleigh as Eric fell to the floor.

Tim turned to Libby. "Libby listen to me there's a patrol officer outside. I want you to run to him ok. Tell him to call for rescue ok and i don't want you to go or talk to anybody else until you see me ok." Libby nodded. "You stay with the poilce officer." Libby nodded again and took off out the door.

"Delko, hey man." said Speed as he knelt down by his best friends side. Horatio took off his suit jacket and handed it to Tim, who then took it and applied it to the wound on Eric's stomach.

"What did you do that for?" Speed asked teary eyed to his friend.

"Well i always used to save your ass. Why should today be any different?" Delko said playfully.

"Listen your gonna be ok." Eric nodded.

"Tell Valera that I love her. And she'll be a good mother."

"Eric you can tell her that yourself because your gonna be just fine. Ok buddy. Eric...Eric..."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C --------2 MONTHS LATER

"You ok?" asked Tim as Calleigh turned in her sleep for like the 15th time.

"Yeah...I just um...I still have a heard time sleeping..nightmares."

"Calleigh...look i'm here..Libby's here...were fine." said Tim as he kissed Calleigh's shoulder.

"I know..i mean one minute were happily married with a two year old...and the next i'm bagging grocery's at a supermarket. I mean it all happend so fast...and Eric..its just i'm sick of this."

Tim sat up and pulled Calleigh up as well and scooted her onto his lap hugging her tightly. "Hey listen to me..you are a great cop, one hell of a CSI, and even a better mother and wife. You have a daughter who adores you, a husband who would do anything for you. Cal, you can't keep concentrating on what happend...that's the past...were CSI'S we get the call out, we go to the scene, we collect the evidence, we find the bad guy, and we put 'em away, we can't help it if they get parol...it happens." said Tim as he cuffed Calleigh's face in his.

"Yea but-"

"But nothing...it happens Calleigh. Ok we may not like it to but it does. They get out some times but what you should be happy about is that you found something to put them away even for just that short moment of time..And because you did that you saved another person. You saved somebody's daughter, son, mother, dad, husband, wife. And you should be proud of that. Calleigh your great at what you do, and dont you ever forget that. And whatever desicions you make me and Libby will support you 100 percent." said Tim and he wiped a tear away from Calleigh's cheek.

"I love you." whispered Calleigh.

"I love you to." said Tim as he started to take Calleigh's tank top off but they were interupted by a knock at the door.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can i come in?" asked Libby through the door. Tim looked at Calleigh who nodded.

"Yeah honey come in." And with that Libby opened the door.

"What's a matter honey?" asked Calleigh as Libby climbed in bed.

"I had a bad dream." Tim looked over at Calleigh who was crying silently.

"What about?" asked Tim.

"I don't really wanna talk about it...can i sleep with you guys tonight?"

"Yeah sweetheart...lay down." said Calleigh and she tucked her daughter in.

Tim looked at Calleigh. 'I love you.'

'I love you to.' She mouthed back.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I know your watching me."

"I can't help it your just so cute when your sleeping." said Valera.

"Eric."

"Max..don't ok..i'm fine were fine ok." said Eric.

"I know but i was really scared. I thought I was going to lose you."

"But you didn't." said Eric. "Val he's my best friend..he has a family...and criminals were trying to kill them i couldn't just let that happen so i jumped in front of him. He's my partner i'd die for him. Big deal." stated Eric.

"Big deal? Big deal?"

"Yeah were partner's thats what we do. He'd do the same for me so would Calleigh and Horatio."

"That's not the point Eric. Your talking about how you didn't want Speedle to lose his life because he has a family. What about you Eric? You have a baby who will be here in a month and if you would could have died i would have had to raise it all by myself. Eric. Why don't you see that."

"Val i'm not going to stop doing my job."

"Your a CSI Eric. You process evidence. I mean i'm a Dna lab technican you don't see me carrying around a gun do you?" screamed Valera.

"I was a cop first Val. And no matter what you do or say is going to stop me from doing my job." said Eric as he rolled over away from Valera.

Valera sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I know your good at your job ok it's just everytime you got out there i can't help but wonder if its going to be the last time i see you again."

Eric turned back over "Its ok." said Eric as he pulled Valera into hug. "Uh...Val?"

"Eric I think my water just broke."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C --------3 YEARS LATER

"They get along so well." said Calleigh as she watched Libby and Jason play together.

"Just like there fathers." said Valera.

"And mothers." Calleigh stated. Valera giggled.

"Cal me and Delko are going to go watch the game."

"Oh no you guys dont. Your going to stay here and watch the kids while we go to the mall and go shopping."

"We are?" asked Tim.

Calleigh nodded and then lowered her voice so Valera and Eric couldn't hear her. "I promise you it will be very rewarding later."

"You promise.'' Tim wined. Calleigh nodded and leaned in to kiss her husband.

"Ewww." said Valera.

"Get a room." suggested Eric.

"Don't give him any ideas." said Calleigh. "Alright Val you ready to go?"

"Yup let's go."

"Ok were leaving you in charge so try not to burn the house down."

"Oh my gosh the candle catches the curtain on fire once and its a crime." said Tim with a smirk. Eric and Tim watched there wives climb into the Tahoe.

"So you gonna tell him?" asked Valera.

"What about the baby?"

"Don't you mean babies?" asked Valera.

Calleigh laughed slightly. "Nah, let's just make him wait it out a while longer." said Calleigh as she smiled and waved goodbye to her husband.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So you gonna tell her you know?" asked Eric as they walked back into the back yard.

"Nah, i'll just make her wait it out a little longer." said Tim.

THE END

Author's note: if anybody has any specific story lines they would like to see just let me know. My brains like empty i can't think of anything.


End file.
